Dynamic shafts, e.g., rotating, reciprocating, and/or oscillating shafts, often require seal assemblies capable of preventing ingress or egress of fluids and contaminants into and/or out of a region. Therefore, seal assemblies often include an elastic seal member capable of pressing against the dynamic shaft to form a seal. Such seal assemblies must often perform within specified leakage rates and maximum friction tolerances for a given operating temperature.
However, leakage rates and maximum friction tolerances are often competing requirements. For example, increased compression force is generally required to hold the elastic seal member against the dynamic shaft and minimize leakage. However, increased compression force also often increases friction between the elastic seal member and the dynamic shaft, accelerates wear, and shortens a service life of the seal assembly. Conversely, reduced compression force often results in a poor seal and an undesirable leakage rate.